foxspiritmatchmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Tushan Rongrong
Tushan Rongrong, is a deuteragonist in the Fox Spirit Matchmaker series. She is the second in power in Tushan, after her sister, Tushan Yaya, the Fox Spirit Queen. Personality Rongrong, is a good-hearted Fox Spirit, with a calm, quiet, thoughtful personality, and is mostly welcoming to Humans and Spirits, that cross her path. She is generally helpful to those in need (unless they have bad intentions towards her), an example, is when she used her knowledge and magic, to try and help Qing Tong, unite with the reincarnation of her past lover, Wang Fugui and healed Qing Tong's injuries, even saving her from death. Generally, being a calm person, as previously mentioned, Rongrong is capable of loosing her temper and lashing out at people, when pushed to her limits, an example, being when she shouted at Wang Fugui's grandfather and wacked him on the head with her abacus, when he was unable to make a calculation on Tushan Suusu's life, in the time she wanted. Though she is pretty much, slow to anger. Furthermore, Rongrong, is very shrewd and sagacious. Her careful calculations and planning enable her to see through others' own plans and actions; it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that she can predict the future. She is very strict with her budgeting, so she never lets anyone get away without paying back their debts, like Bai Yuechu. She is in charge of Tushan's businesses especially with money. Tushan Rongrong, is perhaps the most intelligent character in the series. Appearance Tushan Rongrong, is a female Fox Spirit, with a youthful appearance, even though, she is over 500 years old. She is rather short in height with fair skin, vivid green hair and medium brown eyes. Rongrong, is often seen with a smile on her face. Her main outfit consists of a blue dress, with a light greenish brown jacket on top, the jacket has shoulder sleeves of the same colour and material, whilst the rest of her sleeves are made of a puffy material and light green in colour, there is trimming around the top and end of her jacket, that looks like the same material as the light green puffy sleeves, her jacket is tied with a dark brown belt, with dark green thread tied around it, that includes a moon broach. Role After, the death or disappearance of Tushan Honghong, Tushan RongRong, rose to become the second in power in Tushan. She now assists her older sister, Tushan Yaya, the current Fox Spirit Queen, in ruling the land. Her duties include making sure that all debts are paid. Powers and Abilities Healing- ''' Relationships '''Tushan Honghong- The oldest sister of Tushan Rongrong and ruler of Tushan, until her death or disappearance. Rongrong, Yaya and Honghong, were all once sisters, very close to each other. Rongrong, loved and respected her older sister, whilst she was alive. Tushan Yaya- The second older sister of RongRong. Tushan Yaya is the ruler of Tushan, after the death or disappearance of Tushan Honghong and the only living Tushan Fox Spirit, above RongRong, in power. The sisters are very close to each other. RongRong loves Yaya, and would do almost anything for her. Tushan Suusu- Rongrong's younger sister, born after Honghong's departure. She loves and cares for Suusu and believes in her, even though she is weak and unintelligent. '''Bai Yuechu- '''Tushan Rongrong treats Bai Yuechu, indifferently, she makes sure to not let him get away without eventually paying his heavy debts.